1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to multifunctional vinyl ethers, and more particularly, to trivinyl ether monomers and resin formulations thereof useful in applications which require high speed cationic initiated radiation curing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vinyl ether compounds, and methods for effectively cationically polymerizing such compounds, have been described in the literature. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,161,405; 4,518,788; 4,751,273; 4,775,732; and 4,749,807. However, the art is limited with respect to multifunctional vinyl ether monomers and to methods for their preparation.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and useful multifunctional vinyl ether monomer which is advantageous for use in various commercial applications.